


turns so sour

by sclerant (rufusrant)



Series: crackerbox comix [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comic, Friendship, Gen, Grumpiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/sclerant
Summary: Someone has eaten George's sweets.
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Series: crackerbox comix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007313
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	turns so sour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



> you're a lovely friend. thank you so much! <3


End file.
